This fudged up PostWar HalfLife
by Astoria Clare
Summary: Wrote this with P.A. Faraway, my good friend. :  DracoxAstoria One-Shot, possibly two, maybe more if we get good reviews from you guys! Hope all of you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is a little one-shot possible 2 shot about Draco and Astoria. Told from Astoria's POV. Sorry if it's really bad, but I had a lot of fun writing it with my friend, P.A. Faraway who needs a fanfiction! so I hope you guys enjoy it as much as we did!**

* * *

I sat on the ledge by my window, twiddling my thumbs and staring at the gray sky. Every day has been like this since the war, a never ending day and sitting under a perpetual gray sky. Even though it's been nearly three years, nothing has changed, but everyone has. My family has practically disowned me because I tried to fight. I have no idea if any of my fellow Slytherins made it out alive. I feel like I have a weight on my shoulders pulling me down every time I thought of the war. Like, like I shouldn't have made it out alive. I disobeyed orders to leave the castle immediately. I stayed; I tried to fight, and nearly got myself blown to bits!

I closed my eyes and remembered the bright colors flying out of wands and a killing curse missing me by a centimeter. I shuddered. That was the worst day of my life. Merlin, I'm lucky to be alive. But some people should've survived instead of me.

I stepped gingerly off the ledge to go to the mirror and fix my matted, dark brown hair. I took out my wand and fixed it. I looked at my tear stained face and mascara had dripped down my cheeks. I walked to the bathroom and washed my face. It's been like this every day since the war. Crying, dreading, and resenting. Bloody hell, I should've listened when they told me to get out of there.

Although I resent staying, I wish I could find out what happened to everyone. It felt like I was missing something important. I contemplated what it could be as I dressed in black jeans and a dark green shirt. Could it be the lack of life that I had after the war. Well, some were worse off than I was. Take Draco Malfoy for example. From what I've heard he's been distant, lifeless, and threatened to hex anyone who brought up the war. Sounds like the same Malfoy I remember growing up with.

I didn't want to deal with the thoughts that stabbed at my heart and dared tears to roll down my face, so, I decided to head out. I walked out the door and apparated to The Three Broomsticks. I haven't been there in ages! Perhaps I'll see a few familiar faces.

I walked inside and as I was about to sit down, I saw someone sitting at the table next to me. He had blonde hair that hung down slightly over his face and gray eyes that had dark gray circles under them. He looked like a bloody mess. _Could it be..._

"Draco Malfoy?" I asked. He gave me a cold glare.

"What the bloody hell do you want, Greengrass?" He shot at me. _Same, cruel Malfoy._ I thought.

"What are you doing here? I mean, I haven't seen you in ages!"

"My being here is **none **of your business, Greengrass." He turned back to the table.

"What if it is, Malfoy? It's been such a long time, I haven't seen you-" He cut me off.

"**DON'T BRING IT UP.**" He growled.

"I was just going to say that I haven't seen you in a while. That's all. There's no need to act like the prat you were back at school." He got up from the table and stood above me. I looked up at him innocently.

"Who are you calling the prat, you're a damned Greengrass."

"Just like you're a damned Malfoy." I smiled at him. I really hope things had changed, but I guess I was wrong, war does things to you.

"You're right on that one. Being a Malfoy," He laughed. "Why the hell would I tell _you _what _my _life is like? You could never understand what that bloody war did to me." He spat.

"What if I can," I said, "I'm not the child that I was back at school and you're not the only person that went through that hell you know. In case you didn't notice, you're not the only person in the world. But that doesn't matter because you never let anyone understand. You don't give anyone a chance." Bloody hell, he has changed, but not for any good. Draco gave me a look, like he was surprised that I stood up to him like that. Honestly, I surprised myself, too. I never thought I'd ever get the chance to stand up to Draco Malfoy.

"Come with me." He grabbed my arm and dragged me outside.

"Doesn't seem like I have much of a choice now, does it?" I muttered. He must've heard because he shot me an I'm-gonna-hex-you-if-you-don't-shut-up look. I didn't care about that damn look, so I shook my arm out of his grasp and continued."We all have choices, Malfoy, and with those choices comes _responsibility._ When you decided to become one of _them_," And by them I meant Death Eaters, "You didn't take responisbility. Instead, you let innocent people die, you tried to throw yourself off of the astoronomy tower, and you let anyone that ever cared about you hurt." I laughed.

"You have no idea what it was like. I wanted to _protect _the ones I cared about, but I ended up hurting them. That's what you don't understand."

"No, I do understand that. I just don't get why you have to be such a nasty git all the time." I muttered.

"It's my nature." He smirked.

"Weasley was right. Maybe you are just a two-faced-" He cut me off.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled.

"See? There's the **nasty git**!" He grabbed my arm again and began dragging me under the dirty gray sky. "Where are you taking me, anyway?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." He grinned deviously, gaining back some of the haughtiness he had back at Hogwarts. Some people never change.

"So you're not planning on letting me go anytime soon?" I inquired, the corners of my mouth turning up in the barest hint of a smile.

"Doesn't look that way."

"Nasty git." I muttered under my breath.

"**WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" **He snapped.

"I called you it before, why take offense now?" I sneered, my voice full of venom. "So, _now _will you tell me where you're taking me?"

"Not a chance, Greengrass." He smiled, laughter coloring his voice.

* * *

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Want us to continue this story? Please let us know! Thank yaa lovelies!**

**~Astoria Clare and P.A. Faraway :) 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry for the long wait on this chapter, but enjoy! :)**

"Are you going to, I don't know, rape me or sexually harass me or something like that?" I questioned him, with a hint of polite curiosity.

"Really, Greengrass? Am I really _that _awful?"

"Yes, yes you are." I said, keeping my face straight as I met his grey eyes.

"You're not as daft as I thought you were, Greengrass."

"So what you're saying is, I'm smart, and you're an awful prat. Took you this long to realize?"

"Do me a favor and shut up, Greengrass. I'm not in the mood for conversation." Malfoy said dismissively.

"Then why you talking to me? Hell, why are you dragging me by the arm halfway across Hogsmeade for nothing?" By this time, we were surrounded by the quaint cottages of the villagers.

"How do you know it's for nothing?" He countered, cocking his head to the side and looking at me strangely.

The odd look in his eye scared me. I began to wonder if he was mentally unbalanced. Well, I had my wand, at any rate. "You're avoiding the question. Where the bloody hell are you taking me?"

"Language, Greengrass."

"You should talk, Malfoy, you've been cursing since we met this morning." I began to stumble as he dragged me onto a rocky, winding path up the mountain. After a few minutes of tripping over stones, cracks, and mostly my own feet, the bastard suddenly decided, and failed at, impersonating a gentleman by suggesting we apparate the rest of the distance to who-knows-where we were going. I have to say, it was much better when he was being a selfish bastard.

When the crushing darkness lifted, I found myself in a cave. It was dirty and had a little light due to the entrance through which we came. At the very back, there was what seemed to be a clump of slightly damp, singed paper. I curiously walked towards this lump until I felt something grab my wrist. It was Malfoy, shaking his head to warn me of horrors that I wasn't sure existed. As he pulled me away, I caught a glance of some of the words on the page. "Epic battle at Hogwarts, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named defeated, Kingsley Shacklebolt made permanent minister of magic, speech continued on pages, 6, 8, and 24." I let a slight gasp escape my lips. Malfoy turned me around to face him, and inquired, one eyebrow slightly quirked, "What did you expect, Greengrass?"

"Well, I didn't know where you were taking me, so how could I expect anything?"I replied icily.

"Fair point." He conceded.

Malfoy's POV

"Well, I didn't know where you were taking me, so how could I expect anything?" She replied icily.

I contemplated telling her exactly why I brought her here, but decided against it.

"Fair point." I conceded. I didn't expect to see anyone of importance at the Three Broomsticks. After all these years, I felt like I needed someone in my life. Wait-what am I talking about? I don't need _anyone _in my life. All I need is myself and my thoughts. I let go of Greengrass and began to pace the cave. I need to find a way to tell her what happened without sounding like a fool….but how? Knowing her, she'll give me an icy glower, a snide remark, and an overdose of the distinctive sarcasm that she uses all too often. That or she'll leave and never want to speak to me again…_Just like everyone else. _I thought. _She's just like everyone else. How could I have been so stupid to bring her here? _No, _I'm _not stupid, Greengrass is. Always has and always will be.

"Hey, Malfoy!" She called to me and I snapped out of my disheartening thoughts.

"What do you want, Greengrass?" I replied indignantly.

"I have a question." She held her gaze to the ground as she tentatively walked closer to me. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the worst. _What am I talking about? I've already seen the worst._

"What happened?" She whispered, choosing her words in consideration. I clenched my fists until my knuckles became white. I let a groan escape my lips before I finally spoke.

* * *

**Heyy guys sorry about the slight cliffhanger but hope you enjoyed it all the same! Like it? Hate it? Want us to continue this story? Please review and let us know! :) Oh and if you have any ideas for what Draco's going to say to Astoria, feel free to message me! P.A. Faraway and I have an idea, but we would love to hear what you have to say! More updates coming hopefully soon! Thank ya lovelies! xoxo  
~Astoria Clare & P.A. Faraway :)**


End file.
